1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to a device and system for electronically counting the number of rounds remaining in a firearm magazine and, optionally, displaying the number on a digital display.
2. Related Art
Currently, there is no easy or convenient method to determine the number of rounds remaining in a firearm magazine while holding the firearm in a firing position. A mechanical counter may be added or integrated into the magazine, but checking a mechanical counter requires a shooter to look away from his sights and/or target to check the round count. Other current methods and systems for determining the number of rounds in a magazine require the shooter to lose his sight picture, physically check the magazine, or otherwise disrupt his stance or position.